


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by jkateel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny meets Leviathan in Purgatory. <em>The</em> Leviathan to be exact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flutiebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutiebear/gifts).



> Flutiebear wanted Benny to meet Dick Roman in Purgatory. Doesn't have much of an ending, but it was fun to write!

Benny knows they're in trouble.

He can smell them, just a whiff on the breeze. It's more than enough to for him to bare his blood teeth for all good it'd do, instinct warring with sense. Beside him, his nest mates freeze, Benny knowing they caught the scent as well. They exchange quick, furtive glances and then look toward the sky. Benny resists doing the same, tightening his grip on his blade as he looks out toward the forest instead. 

He had been wondering, hadn't he? How days-old scents were days-old in werewolf territory, who marked like it was their job. It's not a place a vampire normally goes if he can help it--Purgatory monsters stick to their own — but Benny and his nestmates had been asked to go. The werewolves' no longer sang to Purgatory's skies, and she wanted to know why. And now Benny knows. And they are in deep, deep trouble.

The _Leviathan_ are hunting.

"We'd best be off," he drawls. Not that it helps any — Marcus's attention is on a nearby bush, smeared with black ooze. Eli next to him, is starting to panic. And Eli, nicknamed Adonis by so many in their nest, _never_ panics. 

"How did we not know?" he snarls. "Our Mother always knows."

Benny can't help but wonder too. Their mother usually senses when her children are attacked — Benny even gets how, with how the Leviathan consume their prey. He's seen how black tendrils of ooze seize a monster up, invading their bodies before devouring them whole. He's felt it — the instinctive snap of the severed connection before the black ooze overwhelms the link to their mother.

So how did they not know this time?

He can wonder later, he decides. His nestmates are feeling the same, having snapped out of their panicked hazes. "We need to warn our mother," Marcus hisses, Benny keen to agree. But before he can herd them back the way they came, he tenses when he hears a sickening crunch. His eyes dart Eli, and he sees the dagger of black ooze that's ruptured out his chest. 

Benny curses, baring his teeth again for all the threat they don't even pose. Eli's entire body jerks violently, his neck twisting backwards with a sharp snap. The veins up and down his arms and neck throb black once, twice, and that's all that's needed. When Eli's head falls forward again, he's bleeding a black grin.

"Now we can't have that, can't we?" he says in the thousand voices of the Leviathan.

And then Benny can _feel_ it — the Leviathan ravaging the link, binding to it and prying it open before it snaps shut automatically. Benny can  _hear_ them — the voices one endless chant as they invade.  _She knows the way out. She knows the way out. Let us out. Let us out!_

It engulfs his senses. He goes blind. Deaf. The hair on his arm and neck rise; his throat closes up before he can scream. It's like being caught out in the storms his old nest used to hunt in, except a thousand times worse. This is like being in a hurricane, one endless long hurricane. He can't think. He can't breathe.

 _Let us out, let us out,_ the voices continue to chant inside him, and then Benny can  _see._ Another vampire, the one he knows well: the father of his father. The father of all vampires. _Build me an army_ , Mother says to him, and her son nods. Their mother turns, looks right at Benny.

 _Fight,_ she calls — and for a moment Benny hears the voice of a woman he knew once long ago. _Benny, fight!_

Benny snaps back, her strength enough to block out at least some of the Leviathan's invasion. He feels himself stumble forward, blade still in his hand. He turns to only sense that is still functioning, following the fading scent of Eli. Blood pounding, he hefts his blade up, and swings it in the last place he saw Eli's head.

There's a thunk, and instantly the link is severed. The world comes back and Benny stumbles again, rushes of colors and sounds returning full force. He gags on vomit he didn't even know was in his belly, forcing himself back on the defensive. They're not out of danger yet.

Eli's body, now headless, sways like a puppet without its strings before its whipped away into the foliage. And from the leaves Eli emerges again, head attached and hole in his chest gone, swathed in a suit of black. He's dripping black ooze as he moves, and that's slowly morphing into long tendrils that end in mouths and sharp teeth. "Now, now Benny," what once was Eli says with a manic grin. "That's not how we communicate from a place of yes."

 "Run!" Marcus screams, but it's too late. One of the tendrils whips out, jaws gaping, and swallows Marcus's head whole before he can even get to his feet. Benny only has seconds to slice at the tendril that shoots toward him, the link being invaded again. _Let us out, let us out—_ is cut off mid-chant when Benny spins around, slicing Marcus's head off before it can go any further. The tendril doesn't seem bothered, devouring the head almost mindlessly.

"Oh excellent form! A-plus!" The Leviathan taunts from behind him, Benny hissing as another tendril slicing through the air toward him. He dodges, but it's a close one, the Leviathan advancing again before Benny can even find his feet. From Eli drips more and more tendrils; from them split off more until he's looking at a Hydra of black arms. Benny staggers back, confused now. It's not an unusual for Leviathans to do that, but they don't normally have so many on 'em. It doesn't make any sense. Unless...

Benny curses. "Mother, it's  _you."_

"It's me," the Leviathan agrees, grin all sharp teeth. The tendrils snap out, a wave of black that seems to block out everything in Benny's vision. Oh hell, Benny thinks. He ain't getting out of this one alive. _No one_ faces the big one and lives — even their mother won't if she can help it.  Benny doesn't know much about the big one — the one they call the father of all monsters. Ironic how it's always his father figures out to kill him.

Benny uses all the speed he's got to throw himself out of that black grip, hitting the ground hard and rolling twice back onto his feet. The tendrils open up like a perverted flower, Eli's eyes now full black as he seeks Benny out. "Well aren't you a little spitfire," he teases with another grin. "But fun's over, Benny. You have something we want."

Benny feels the first curl of true panic. There's only one way to stop a Leviathan, and that's going for the head. But the big one now has a good 20 heads, and more are sprouting off as Benny looks on. They're swaying like snakes, Benny hearing a faint  _let us out_ inside of him that he knows is coming from them. And now they're coming straight for him again, one giant endless bottomless pit going to devour him whole.

In the split second that Benny knows it's all over, he also sees his one advantage. As the tendrils rush for him, they leave the Leviathan's body exposed right in the center. Benny's mind doesn't even have time to think it over — in the next second he's hurling his blade straight at the Leviathan.

The blade hits its mark; Eli's head snaps back, blade stuck right in his forehead. The tendrils slow just enough for Benny to bolt out of reach and he's got enough time to run for it. Eli's booming laughter chases after him, his calls of "Good throw, Benny!" haunting his ears.

Benny doesn't stop running for a long, long time after that. Long after he reaches safety, and finds more of his own kind and warns them that the Leviathan are coming for their mother. He doesn't take any pleasure in knowing he escaped the big one either.

He just hopes he never meets a Leviathan again.


End file.
